Alone
by Joey-lover
Summary: completed! what will happen when yugi and yami have a fight? went higher for swearing. completed!
1. the fight

Ok, this story is called alone. This is my first fan fiction so... well ya  
know. Ok here it goes  
  
Joey, Yami, Tristan, and the unknowing Yugi were walking out of the game shop in domino city.  
  
Joey - hey, Yami, want ta go to da arcade?  
  
It's allways Yami, Yami, Yami!!  
  
Yami - sure  
  
I'm standing right here, hello?!  
  
Tristan - I'll finally beat cha in arcade blast!  
Can I come?  
  
Yami - In your dreams  
  
Guess not.  
  
Yami, Tristan, And Joey walked off to the arcade, leaving Yugi behind.  
  
Ever since Yami could come out of the puzzle and people could see him, he's been the center of attention! Even my so called 'friends' have ignored me! Well I have had enough!!!!!!!!!  
Later on that night  
Yami was in the living room looking for yugi. Yami - yugi, yugi?  
  
Yugi - I am right here!  
  
Yami turned around to face yugi.  
  
Yami - oh there you are  
  
Yugi - Yami, I.I. I hate you!  
  
Yami - You hate me! After all I've done for you, you hate me! You little stupid moron!  
  
Yugi - dumb pharaoh  
  
Yami - shorty!  
  
Yugi - idiot!  
  
Yami - weakling!  
  
Yugi - That's it!  
  
I pushed Yami out of the way and ran out the door. He called me weak! Well I'll show him!  
  
Well dats all for now... to be continued. Plz review! 


	2. chapter 2! yeah!

It's here!!!!! Sorry took so long!  
  
Yugi was walking across the street, not paying attention. Then he heard a car honking. Voice - HEY You, get out of the way!!!  
  
Yugi looked up to see a limo  
  
Voice - Yugi?!  
  
Yugi - Kaiba?!  
  
Oh, great, Mr. Rich! Now he is just gonna drive away, like he didn't even see me! Kaiba - what are you doing out here so late?  
  
He's not going away! Why?  
  
Yugi - It's.  
  
I guess I'll tell him.  
  
Yugi - It's Yami!  
  
Kaiba - yami? What did he do?!  
  
Yugi - he took away my friends!! Now I don't need no reason to stay here!!!!  
I ran away from Kaiba as fast as I could.  
  
Kaiba's POV  
  
After I heard yugi say he had no reason to live here, I knew what he ment. he was going to do suicide! I ran until I saw the blood.wait blood! Oh shit! I saw Yugi lying agenst the wall, in a puddle of his own blood, barely breathing. I have to call 9-1-1 and quick!  
  
Later  
  
Kaiba - yugi, yugi wake up.  
  
Yugi - wha, I'm...I'm not dead!?  
  
Kaiba - No, I got there just in time. Would you like to stay over at my house tonight?  
  
Yugi - um.yeah thanks.  
  
I left. Oh man, I am so pissed off at Yami! Well I'll have to get yugi's stuff. I don't even bother knocking, I just walk right in.  
  
Yami - what the hell do you want?  
  
I didn't even bother talking to him! After grabbing yugi's stuff in his room, I saw a journal. I pick it up and read one of the entries.  
  
Ok so u had to wait so long. My comp. was broke. then when I did write this chap. The comp. froze! So rude! LoL! Ok well plz review! Hope ya like it so far! Oh can anyone help me for chap 1. how do I put the spaces in it? If ya know what I mean. Ok thanks 


	3. not a chapter

Hi everyone! For those of you who don't read my stories, you should read them. But anyway, I will be getting my tonsils out tomorrow, and I probable won't be on for about a week, only to check e-mails. So I was wandering if ya could send me your stories. It would be a whole lot easer, or you could just send stories that you thought were cool. Well I wish my self luck. 


	4. the journal entry

Ok sorry for taking so long. I am soooooooooo sorry. I've been busy, since it is summer and all. Ok well here is the next chapter.  
  
June 15, Well Yami has taken my only friend left, Joey. I HATE Yami so much!!! My friends ignore me now!! Why did I have to solve that stupid puzzle! All it did was cause trouble. I'd love to kill myself, but that would kill yami, and if yami dies, then everybody would be mad at ME!!! They would only go to his funeral! Well, Yami's home. You're my only friend, journal.  
  
Yugi moto  
  
Seto's P.O.V  
  
After I read that, I was so pissed off at Yami! Then I went down stairs, to be greeted by yami.  
  
Yami - why do you have yugi's stuff? Kaiba - why would you care?  
  
I threw the diary at him and left, oh I hope that son of a bitch learns his lesson!  
  
Well sorry so short, but my mom and dad want me to get off. So I will be adding more tomorrow. 


	5. the last chapter, long

Ok sorry that last chapter was so short but my mom made me get off, and I really wanted to write the next chapter. Well I hope ya like this. Plz review. Oh and this is the last chapter.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
After Kaiba left, I picked up the journal and read what was in it.  
  
May 20,  
  
I'm home alone again. Yami took everyone to the arcade. The only friend I have left is Joey. So I guess he didn't take everyone, right? Now Joey is trying to comfort me. I HATE YAMI!!!! All he does is try to take my friends. If you ever read this yami, I hope you're happy, because the only way you would read this is if I committed suicide.  
  
Yugi  
  
After I read that entry, I couldn't read anymore. What have I done?! I took my hikiri's friends. And, oh god, I GOTTA see him before it's too late!  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V  
  
At kaiba's house  
  
Kaiba - so yugi, what happened with you and yami? Yugi - well, I just don't know.  
  
We sat there quiet.  
  
"Knock, knock"  
  
Kaiba - I'll get it.  
  
I went to the front to open the door.  
  
Kaiba - YAMI!!!! What do you want?! Yami - I was wondering, if I could see yugi.  
  
Hey, now I can have some fun!  
  
Kaiba - don't ya wish we all could? Yami - what do you mean? Kaiba - he committed suicide! All because of YOU!!!! Yami - i.i. oh god!!!! What have I done?!?! Kaiba - you killed him! Now, get out!  
  
Yami left crying, priceless! I'm gonna have to tell yugi!  
  
Normal P.O.V at school  
  
Weeks passed and yami still missed yugi, everyone did.  
  
Joey - hey yami Yami - hey Joey, hey Tristan, hey tea. Tea & Tristan - hey  
  
At that moment Kaiba walked up to them.  
  
Kaiba - listen, my cousin, otomay, is coming today. You better treat him with respect!  
  
All of a sudden a boy, the age of 16, came into the classroom. He had on black leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt. His hair was also black and down.  
  
Joey - are you sure this is your cousin? Kaiba - yes, I am, mutt. Otomay - hi, cuz! Kaiba - hey! Well this is the mutt, Joey, the boy cheerleader, Tristan, the friendship looser, tea, and the pharaoh, yami. Otomay - not glad to meet cha.  
  
Yami's P.O.V  
  
When kaiba's cousin came in, he looked so familiar, like I have met him before.  
  
Yami - so otomay, I. Otomay - hey! You have the millennium puzzle! Yami - you know of the millennium items?! Otomay - yes, but don't you need a host? Yami - well I did, but I ignored him, and pushed him into suicide. Otomay - do.do you miss him? Yami - yes, yes I do. I can still see his innocent face. Otomay - if you could change what you did, would you? Yami - yes, I would. Otomay - what was his name? Yami - Yugi and I really miss him. I just wish I could see him one more time. Otomay - yami, I miss you too!  
  
I got really confused when he said that. Yami - what, what do you mean? Otomay - moto, I am yugi moto! Yami - y.y.yugi!!! Yugi - yep!  
  
I almost fainted  
  
Kaiba - ok, I'll leave guys alone now. Yami - we thought you were, were dead! Yugi - just an act, I was at kaiba's. Joey - we missed ya Yug. Tristan - sorry bout what we did.  
  
Joey and Tristan hugged yugi. Tea ran u and kissed him on the cheek. I just stood there, but then yugi ran up too me and hugged me.  
  
Yugi's P.O.V  
  
I ran up to Yami and hugged him.  
  
Yugi - all is forgiven, yami. Yami - thank you, abiou.  
  
I am glad everything worked out. I hope this never happens again.  
  
THE END  
  
Well that's it!! All done! How did you like it? Was it good? This is the longest chapter. Well I really hope you enjoyed it, Plz review! 


End file.
